


Backflip

by ImaMePanda, MamaBearto2



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Buck likes to show off, Gen, He's exasperated, JD likes to watch, Nathan's services are needed, Why do they do these things?, YP 'verse, Younger Peacekeepers, dares, it doesn't go well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaMePanda/pseuds/ImaMePanda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearto2/pseuds/MamaBearto2
Summary: Combine Buck's need need to show off with JD's puppy-eyes and you have a disaster waiting to happen.





	Backflip

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'maMePanda and MamaBear here with a new short for you! Yes, I am alive. Writing has been kind of a barren desert for me lately (though not for MamaBear, go check out her new stuff!) but sharing a text post (found here https://twitter.com/thedad/status/1149855214012256256) started a plot bunny brewing and this came from that. And we both miss the YP guys as much as I know some of you do, and I hope this helps with that!

"How'd this happen again?" Nathan asked more out of habit than an actual desire to know, if his barely heard mutter of, "Of all the ridiculous things..." before Buck even had a chance to answer was any indication. The healer was getting tired of his brothers getting hurt, particularly when the hurt had nothing to do with their job and instead came from being plumb stupid.

Truth was, Buck couldn't have argued with the description if it had been put to him. Didn't keep him from muttering, “Dang it, Doc,” as the healer made him turn a little more into the light from the lamp he'd lit, for all it was only three in the afternoon and his arm jarred just a little.

Buck grimaced as Nathan started washing the long jagged cut on his arm, gently pressing a clean rag that he'd dipped in one of his herb, carbolic, and water mixtures against it, and then grinned across the room at a worried looking JD even though it burned like fire.

"Told you boys I could do it," he said with a wink at the nervous looking kid.

"I shouldn't have dared you. Chris ain't gonna like it," their youngest whispered, glancing from Nathan to the cut on Buck's arm. He was twisting the brim of that ugly hat he loved so much up so it was starting to look like a rattler's tail.

"What Chris don't know ain't hurting no-one," Buck reassured, jerking involuntarily as Nathan poked and prodded the cut a bit. You think he'd warn a man, the rogue groused to himself.

" _ What _ happened, Buck?" Nathan demanded, turning to grab another rag as the cut began bleeding once more.

“Caught it on a branch.”

_ “How?” _

"Buck did a backflip off the high branch in that big oak tree by the creek," JD breathed softly, eyes wide. It was plain to see for as worried as he was about Chris finding out, he was still in awe that Buck had pulled it off and for just a second the ladies man preened.

Only for a second.

"You what?!" Nathan exclaimed, looking at first one brother, then the other, face growing grim and tight as Buck didn't deny it. "Of all the-" Nathan paused, seeing JD getting more and more antsy by the second, his hat twisting round and round in his hands, "JD, go get me some more hot water." The boy opened his mouth to argue, but Nathan sent the teenager out of the clinic with a firm, “Go on now,” and looked back at Buck once more, silently demanding an answer.

Shrugging, Buck offered a rueful grin. "Sometimes the kid looks at me like I can do anything. Makes me wanna rope the moon for him."

Nathan just stared at his older brother for a long moment, then sighed softly.

"Yeah, you're gonna need stitches."


End file.
